harmidomfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Strachy mroku
2 maja, 2016 15 maja, 2016 16 maja, 2016 16 maja, 2016 16 maja, 2016 16 maja, 2016 16 maja, 2016 28 maja, 2016 5 września, 2016|produkcja = 001|widzowie = 2.07 millionów|fabuła = Chris Savino Karla Sakas Shropshire|scenariusz = Chris Savino|reżyser = Chris Savino|scenorys = Chris Savino|następny = "Masz wiadomość"}}Strachy mroku '(ang. ''Left in the Dark)'' – pierwszy odcinek pierwszego sezonu serialu ''Harmidom oraz pierwszy odcinek ogółem. Streszczenie Kiedy Hirek chce obejrzeć finałowy odcinek swojego ulubionego programu musi pokonać siostry w wyścigu do kanapy. Fabuła '''Prolog Odcinek zaczyna się od reklamy ulubionego serialu Hirka, "ARGGH!". Po reklamie, Hirek wykreśla datę z kalendarza i jest podekscytowany dzisiejszym finałem serialu. W międzyczasie mówi do widzów, że jego siostry zawsze walczą o pilot do telewizora. Hirek wymyśla plan, a następnie za pomocą walkie-talkie, dzwoni do swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, Czarka. Oboje decydują, że najlepiej będzie, gdy będą oglądać serial osobno, bo Czarek dostanie obsesji na punkcie Honi, gdy tylko przyjdzie do domu Hirka. Następnie mówi do przyjaciela, że jest prawie ósma rano. Hirek postanawia zacząć operację "Odwrócić uwagę sióstr tak by odstąpiły od telewizora żeby mógł obejrzeć odcinek specjalny programu na żywo ARRGH! i wymyślić krótszą nazwę dla tej operacji". Prawie się udało Gdy bliźnięta Hola i Hen wychodzą z ich pokoju wykrzykując "bajka, bajka, baja"! Hirek przynosi herbatę dla Holi i dwie żaby dla Hen. To je zajęło i zapomniały o kreskówce. Teraz przyszedł czas na schodzącą po schodach Hilarię. Hirek mówi jej, żeby przyniosła kamerę, ponieważ bliźniaczki się biją, Hila z przyjemnością zgodziła się twierdząc, że filmik będzie miał 1000 like. Hirek trzymając na rękach Holly podaje Halszce mleko, mąkę, jajka, cukier, by nie dopuścić ją do obejrzenia serialu. Potem daje Helenie jego piłkę napełnioną helem, dla większej rozrywki. Ujrzawszy Honię kłamie, że ta ma pryszcza na nosie. Następnie pojawia się grająca na swojej gitarze szczęśliwa Harma, którą Hirek wysyła do swojego pokoju za pomocą świecącej latarki, która tworzy lekki pokaz. Hania szuka swojego telefonu, którego znalazł Hirek szybko go jej podając. Zanim zdoła skrzyczeć Hirka, odbiera telefon od Roberta zamykając się w swoim pokoju rozmawiając. Na końcu zmęczona Holly usypia w ramionach Hirka, więc ten kładzie ją w koszu na pranie. Szybkim krokiem schodzi na dół i ucieszony siada na kanapie. Już ma włączyć swój ulubiony serial, gdy pojawia się Hercia mówiąca, że zapomniał o niej. Hirek chce, żeby ona mu odpuściła i pozwoliła obejrzeć serial, ale ona odpowiada, że też chce obejrzeć premierę swojego ulubionego programu "Wampiry z Melancholii". Hirek podstępem przekonuję Hercie, żeby ta skorzystała z czarno-białego telewizora ojca. Dziewczyna zgadza się, jednak gdy Hirek podłącza telewizor do prądu wysiadły korki. Wszyscy zaczynają panikować, a Hania pyta co się stało. Dziewczyny obwiniają Hirka za brak zasilania, nawet jeśli nie zrobił tego specjalnie. Duchy?! Hilaria próbując zatrzymać kłótnie, zaczyna żartować. Halszka jako pochwałę za dobry żart daje Hili ciastko, które spowodowało, że dziewczyna zaczęła się świecić. Hania krzyczy na Hale za to, że wykorzystuję siostry do swoich eksperymentów, Honia zgadza się przypominając sobie, jak Hala zmieniła jej głowę w pulchną kulkę z pryszczami. Hania mówi, że jest odpowiedzialna i każę Hirkowi policzyć czy są wszyscy. Hirek nieprawidłowo policzył rodzeństwo, mówiąc, że jest jedenastka. Hercia pojawia się za nimi, przestraszając Hirka i informując go, że znowu o niej zapomniał Hirek pyta, czy Hania może włączyć wyłącznik. Dziewczyna odpowiada, że zrobi to, ponieważ ona tu rządzi. Następnie pyta, gdzie znajdują się korki. Hirek mówi jej, że w piwnicy. Widząc, jak ciemna jest piwnica, Hania pyta, dlaczego akurat ona musi tam iść. Jej rodzeństwo gwałtownie odpowiada, że ona tu rządzi. Hania przełamuje się i mówi Hilarii, żeby poprowadziła drogę. Niestety, światło Hilarii zanika. Hania mówi Halszce, żeby dała Hili kolejne ciastko, ale ta odpowiada, że to tylko prototyp. Po usłyszeniu skrzypienia z piwnicy, Hania boi się i mówi, że tam nie wejdzie pojawia się kłótnia. Bliźnięta zaczynają płakać, myśląc, że w piwnicy jest duch, a Hirek ich uspokaja. Twierdzi, że będzie ich chronił i wzywa Czarka do pomocy. Czarek zrywa drzwi i biegnie do piwnicy. Jednak po zobaczeniu Honi dostaję "ataku" i wybiega z domu wydając odgłosy robota. Hirek używa swoich słynnych gogli noktowizyjnych marki ARRGH!, aby zobaczyć, co jest w piwnicy. Przypadkiem spada na sam dół, a dzięki goglom nie widzi w ciemności. Hila mówi, że ma w kamerze opcje filmowania w ciemności, wtedy pojawia się Hirek i mówi, że podobnych kamer używają w ARRGH! Wszyscy schodzą w dół do piwnicy. Siostry boją się ciemności. Hania jest przerażona, bo słyszy jęki, ale Hirek uspokaja ją, że to kolanko hydrauliczne. Honia słyszy drapanie, które jak się okazało było przez kota. Hela czuje przykry zapach, ale okazało się, że to tylko pielucha Holly. Siostry przyglądają się "postaci", która woła imię Hirka. Wszyscy wpadają w panikę. Hirek atakuję coś co przypomina ducha. Hania włącza światło i okazało się, że to nie duch, tylko góra prania, a głos, który wołał imię Hirka to Czarek mówiący przez walkie-talkie. Hania mówi: "Pierwszy przed telewizorem rządzi pilotem!". 'Epilog' Hirek prześcignął wszystkie siostry i jest pierwszy przed telewizorem. Włącza pilotem telewizor, żeby obejrzeć ARRGH!, ale odcinek się już skończył. Hirek jest załamany. Siostry obserwują sytuację ze schodów i bardzo mu współczują. Hania wręcza mu popcorn i mówi, że jest jej przykro, że nie obejrzał programu. W tym czasie Hila mówi, że "sam w nim był" i włącza nagranie z kamery. Hirek mówi do widzów, że programu nie obejrzał, ale czasami mniej liczy się to, kto jest pierwszy, a bardziej to, że są wszyscy razem. Pojawia się Hercia wszystkich strasząc. Mówi, że Hirek zapomniał o niej (jak poprzednio). Bohaterowie *Hirek *Hania *Honia *Harmonia *Hila *Hela *Hercia *Hola *Hena *Hala *Holly *Czarek (debiut) Ciekawostki * Ten odcinek zadebiutował 11 lipca 2015 na konwencie San Diego Comic-Con. Dlatego kreski i kolory wielu postaci są inne niż nowszych odcinkach. *Podczas retrospekcji na początku odcinka, jeden z programów na telewizorze przedstawia żółtą gąbkę oraz rozgwiazdę. Jest to nawiązanie do popularnego serialu animowanego Nickelodeon, SpongeBob Kanciastoporty. *Hania w tym odcinku wspomina Twittera, portal społecznościowy. ar:تركه في الظلام de:Allein im Dunkeln el:Ξεχασμένοι στο Σκοτάδι en:Left in the Dark es:Dejado Olvidado en la Oscuridad fr:Dans le noir he:לבד בחושך id:Ditinggalkan dalam Gelap ja:Left in the Dark pt-br:Deixado no Escuro tl:Left in the Dark vi:Left in the Dark zh:留在暗里 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 1